One morning a Doctor at the morgue
by Pentti-boy
Summary: Molly had a weird feeling one morning, so she went to the morgue and met The Doctor


So I wrote this to a Molly and Tenth Doctor GIF set at , so it's a bit dull and all meh. :')  
But do enjoy it anyway.  
_

That one specific morning Molly Hooper had a weird feeling right after she woke up. She wasn t sure what it was or why, but usually when she got that feeling, something happened. Whether it was strangely shaped body in the morgue that attracted Sherlock Holmes to be around him for couple hours or a boyfriend who turns out to be a serial killer. The feeling just got stronger the more time passed by. While Molly was doing her morning chores, like drinking a cup of coffee and brushing her teeth, she could feel the nagging sensation in the back of her head and the more she tried to push it away, the more she became aware that most of her thought s were about something in the morgue. She had a day off but still Molly couldn t ignore the feeling of st. Bart s Hospital, of rather something/someone in there calling for her.

So while she was walking in the busy afternoon street on her way to the hospital, Molly send a text for her boss about the quick visit she would be paying. She was about to send another text for her best friend about the oh so famous feeling they d talked about thousands of times, when the mobile buzzed and a text from unknown number appeared on her phone screen.

I m waiting for you in the morgue. Come quickly, I feel uncomfortable lying next to this dead person. + it s cold. - Doctor.

Molly stopped at that. Wait I.. I don t get it. What is a doctor doing in a cold chamber? And which doctor? Is this some kind of a joke?

So she typed slowly; If this is some sort of joke, then it s not actually a funny one. And pushed the send button while looking around for suspicious people who might ve send him the text to see her reaction. But Molly couldn t see anyone who d stopped or looked suspicious, so she kept walking.

When she arrived to the hospital, she received another text; No, it s not a joke. I m trapped in here and I seriously can t feel my fingers or toes anymore. So can you please just hurry.

While walking down the stairs to get to the morgue, Molly stared at the text intensely and his heart was beating faster and faster. What if there really was a man stuck in the cold chamber? What if she d accidentally locked him in there without checking if the man really was alive or not? Is it even a man or a woman?

Molly opened the door of his work place and took a deep breath. H-hello? Is there really someone in here? She walked closer to the cold chambers and said again If you are somewhere in here, please say something or knock.

Suddenly a knock from her left. Another, and another and another. All four knock from the same direction. And then it was quiet again. Molly hurried herself and opened the one cold chamber where she heard the noise. She pulled out the body tray and was greeted with a smiling face of a man.

Hello. you must be Molly. I m the doctor. The man with a brown messy hair and a nicely fitted blue suit shot up and offered a hand for Molly, who was shaken by all this, but still managed to grab the hand and shake it.

Um Sorry, but what were you doing in the cold chamber? You didn t actually come back from death or anything? She asked and looked at the man who was obviously trying to flex his stiff muscles.

Noooo.. Nah Just had some problems with some angels back there and had to use this stupid teleport bracelet. Never liked them, but this time I m glad I had it with me, but now I d- the doctor was cut off by a crash in the room next to theirs. Oh that s not good.

Molly stiffened at the crash and look at the direction of the sound, and then back to the doctor. What is it? What s wrong?

The doctor smiled and said. Angels probably already know that I m here, so good timing Molly. Couple minutes later and I d be stuck here with them and unable to do anything about it. The man turned his brown eyes to look at Molly and smiled like a little boy, about to do some kind of trick to someone. Molly had seen that sort of smile of mischief only once in her life before that, and it was on the lips of Jim Moriarty.

So Miss Hooper, allons-y? The man said as he got up and offered his hand to Molly. She bit her lips, not sure of what she d got herself into, and took the doctors hand with a nod.


End file.
